


Timely Arrival

by skybound2



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybound2/pseuds/skybound2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Master has excellent timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timely Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnytyler001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sunnytyler001).



> **Author's Notes:** Double-Drabble written for "sunnytyler001" who requested a meeting between the Master, Ten II, and Rose

"So, you're another Time Lord then?"

Before the blond haired man could answer, the Doctor interjected. "A megalomaniac, evil Time Lord Rose. From our original universe."

The other man crossed his arms loosely. "Formerly evil."

The Doctor scoffed at that, but Rose ignored him. "Not denyin' the megalomaniac part, huh?"

"Nope." She giggled as he popped his 'P' in a mockery imitation of the Doctor.

"Well, at least you're honest."

The other Time Lord gave her a two-thousand watt smile, "I try."

She couldn't quite make out what the Doctor mumbled, but she thought she caught the words 'Master' and 'son of' in there.

"Good. Because it turns out that the Doctor here is rubbish at growing a TARDIS."

"Rose! Did you miss the 'evil, megalomaniac' part of the story?"

She arched a brow. "You got a better idea?"

He jerked a thumb in the other man's direction, "I can think of _several_ ideas better than handing the TARDIS over to _him_."

"Do any of those ideas include spending the holiday with my Da' and Mum, fielding questions about quarter-Time Lord babies? Again."

The Doctor cringed. "Good point."

~End


End file.
